New Recruits: Infiltration 'What If'
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: G1. Working with 9aza. 'What If' story to Infiltration. CRACK-ISH. What if a decision had been made that was different from before? What would be the new out-come?
1. Chapter 1

Okay…while doing the original RP with **9aza**…we then decided that the story could have split into two stories…the original and a 'What If'. Here is the 'What If' story. You might want to read up until chapter 12 to understand what has happened.  
ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

Previously…

_Tune added, //Tell Megatron to keep his pants on.//_

_The cassette's optic ridge quirked and he replied, //But Megatron doesn't wear pants.//_

_-Back at the Ark, Twin's Room-_

_//We know. Just an expression// Tune replied, rubbing the side of her temples. She then looked over at Rhythm, who was staring back at her, and said, "Well Rhythm, you know we have to do this. It's orders from our Commander, but maybe we could save Jazz for last?" Then an idea popped into her processor, and she smirked. "Or maybe we won't need to follow orders…"_

_Rhythm did a fake gasp, hand over her mouth, and replied, "LE GASP! You aren't thinking about disobeying an order, are you?" She smirked evilly and then began to chuckle. Thoughts and plans ran through both of their processor, thinking of loop-holes they could get through._

~~--~~

"Yeah…I mean, why should we help the Decepticons? The 'Bots are more fun!" Rhythm added, nodding at her own statement. Being with the Decepticons was so boring to her, nothing really happened except for fights and raids. She wanted some fun.

"Yeah…they definitely give better reaction than the Decepticons have" Tune added, nodding as well. Unfortunately for both, the conversation had been heard by Frenzy on the other end.

//Oh…// Frenzy sent back to them, then paused and yelled, //Guys, don't do it! If Soundwave finds out, you guys will be in trouble!//

//What…are you going to tell on us?// Rhythm asked, hoping that the cassette wouldn't. Tune and she would be in deep slag if Frenzy decided to turn on them.

//Well…// the black and red cassette sent back, un-decided. Should he or shouldn't he? He would wait to see if the femmes were kidding. He hoped they were.

Immediately, the black and dark blue cassette femme cut the link to Frenzy. She then sent a message to Tune.

//Well, now what? We are still in human form…stuck in the Twin's room…and basically against nearly all odds…should we ask the Twins to defect to the Autobots? It would probably be better than just standing around…//

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

The black and red cassette was blank after he was cut off from the femmes.

Megatron asked, "Well…"

"They will follow the orders, Lord Megatron" Frenzy replied, biting the bottom of his denta plate. It was bad enough he was lying, but worst if Soundwave found out. So, in the end, he pushed the thought away. The gun-metal grey mech nodded and both he and Soundwave walked away. Frenzy sighed and then turned to his twin.

Rumble then asked, "Hey bro. …what's up?" His optic ridge was quirked as his brother had the look of discomfort on his faceplate.

"Well…" the other cassette began, not knowing how to tell his twin. How would he?

"Well what?" Rumble asked, agitation in his voice. He wouldn't to know what happened.

The black and red cassette sighed before replying.

"Rumble, I think the femmes just left the Decepticons."

Rumble pouted and replied, "Aw man! I was just starting to like them too! We have to get them back before Soundwave finds out!" His twin then gave him an astonished look.

"You want to go to get them?!"

Frenzy thought highly of the two femmes too, but he really didn't want to risk his armor plating for them.

"Yeah," Rumble replied, "it gets boring around here." Frenzy thought about this and did agree. It was a bit boring around the base, but still…

-_Back at the Ark, Twin's Room_-

//Yeah. I mean, eventually the projector's going to run out of power. We might as well// Tune sent back to her friend. Rhythm nodded, knowing that it would, also. So, who to tell first?

The long-haired girl took in a deep breath and replied, //Yeah…well…how are we going to address this situation? I mean…Jazz doesn't even know…//

Then, at that moment, the Twins and Jazz walked in. Both human girls looked over at the three mechs, who were grinning. The girls, on the other hand, weren't. Jazz optic ridge rose in confusion why that was.

"Girls," the saboteur began, "what's up? What's with the long faces?" Both the girls looked at each other, then back to the mechs. Something crossed over their face, maybe fright or nervousness.

"Girls…" the Twins began, wondering what was wrong. They had a funny feeling that something wasn't right.

-_At the Nemesis, Rec. Room_-

"But HOW are we going to do that?" the black and red cassette asked his brother, wondering exactly how they would get the two femmes to switch back to their side. It wouldn't exactly be the easiest thing to do, since the femme cassettes were at the Autobot base.

Rumble shrugged and replied a simple question, "Ask?" The question was so simple, but Frenzy decided it was their best bet. Then the blue and purple cassette sent to their Communications Officers, //Soundwave, permission to leave the Nemesis?//

//Why?// Soundwave replied in his usual monotone voice. He was currently at the Control Room of the Nemesis, working on the computers.

//Frenzy and I are bored, and we want to go outside for awhile// Rumble replied, hoping the sort-of lie would work.

There was a long pause on Soundwave's end of the line, then the TIC replied, //Permission granted.//

//Thanks Boss// Rumble replied, ending the conversation before Soundwave could ask any more questions. He then turned and said to his twin, "We're outta here!"

-_Back at the Ark, Twins' Room_-

'Suki'/Tune then spoke to Jazz, "Jazz, is it okay if we talk to the Twins alone real quick?" She pleaded with both words and eyes, hoping the saboteur would. He nodded, optic ridge raised.

"Um, sure. Call me when you're done."

Then the black and white Porsche walked out of the room. Once the door hissed shut, the girls directed their attention to the Lamborghinis.

Sunstreaker then asked, "So, what's up?" Both he and his brother had no clue what the girls wanted to talk about. Something about it made them feel like there was something behind it, something big.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe," Tune began, choosing and picking her words carefully, "Rhythm and I want to…"

* * *

So…this starts the 'What If' story…I'm still going to continue with the other…don't worry!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	2. Chapter 2

What has it been? 4 months now since the last update! *shrugs* well…that I guess is my problem. Too much work to be done. Oh well.  
We are back on track now, and what will happen to our two femmes? Wait and read along!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune!

* * *

-_At the Nemesis_-

"Yeah!" Frenzy replied his brother, high-fiving him, "Let's go!" Rumble nodded in agreement and then both ran out and to the launching station.

-_Back at the Ark, outside the Twin's room_-

Jazz was leaning against the wall next to the Twin's door, whistling a tune that only he knew. He was still waiting for the Twins and girls to finish up their talk, though he wondered what they were talking about in the first place. A few seconds passed, then he received a message from Prowl.

/Jazz…two Decepticons were spotted outside, near the _Ark_…/

A small smirk slowly spread on his faceplate, and Jazz replied, /On it Prowler…/

/Stop calling me that…Prowl Out./

The saboteur chuckled to himself and replied, /Jazz Out./ He then pushed himself off the wall and sent a message to the Twins, saying, /Hey guys…gotta run. Decepticons outside the _Ark_…/ Jazz then began heading down the hallway and to the hallway.

-_Ark, In the Twin's Room_-

The Twins received a message from Jazz, and each sent back their own message via. comm.-link.

Sideswipe sent, /Okay…see ya Jazz…/

While Sunstreaker had sent to the saboteur, /See ya…/ Then the two Lamborghinis turned their attention back to the two girls, who had the look over nervousness written across their faces.

"Now…what were you going to say?" the red Frontliner asked, optic ridge quirking as he stared down at the girls. He, along with his twin, were wondering what the girls had wanted to tell them.

'Rin'/Rhythm sighed and then took in a breath of air before saying, "We…we want to defect to the Autobot side." Then, there was silence in the room. Both Lamborghinis were stunned at what the non-capped girl had said.

A few seconds of an awkward silence, then Sunstreaker asked, "Really, you two aren't just pulling our legs?" Both Twins were thinking that, since…it wasn't common for that to happen.

"No, honest," 'Suki'/Tune replied, "We want to be Autobots. You guys are just so fun to hang out with." A smile danced across her lips, and 'Rin'/Rhythm nodded in agreement with the other.

"Yeah...the 'Cons were boring..." the other girl said.

The Twins looked at each other, and Sideswipe sent a message to his twin, /Um, what if the Decepticons that Jazz mentioned were Rhythm and Tune?/ He had a wonder and slight fear that the two femmes might have been caught on camera and scans before they had gotten in.

/If that's the case, we have to get them to Prime before we all get slagged!/

Sideswipe nodded and turned back to the two girls. They looked up at the Twins, waiting for an answer.

-_In Prowl's Room_-

The tactician was rubbing his helm, after waking up from a processor lock and sending Jazz the message.

He then muttered, "Did I really see a dancing Mexican jumping bean?" He thought about it, then shrugged it off. He didn't need to lock up…again.

-_At the entrance/exit of the Ark_-

Jazz stepped out of the entrance/exit of Ark, air slapping against his armor. He smirked, picking up the Decepticon signal and transforming in alt. mode. He then drove off to where the signal was coming from.

-_Near the Ark_-

The two Cassette Twins landed near the Ark, hiding from the scans and camera. They snuck through the woods.

As they hid, Rumble then said to his twin, "Okay…we got to get in without getting detected…" The red and black cassette nodded and replied with a 'Yeah…'. They soon snuck closer and closer to the _Ark_.

-_Back in the Twin's Room_-

"Okay," Sideswipe began, "but we still need to see if Prime will say yes or no."

Both girls nodded in agreement. If Prime was for them, then they would be in the clearing. If not…well…that wouldn't be good.

Then Sunstreaker added, "Yeah, but…how, I wonder?" And he did have a point, both girls and Sideswipe thought. How would they get Prime to hear them out first?

Then 'Suki'/Tune asked, "Can't we just go into his office and tell him we want to defect?" She had a point.

"No, that's too direct" Sunstreaker countered, which in a sense it was. But unfortunately…

"Do we have any better ideas?" Sideswipe asked. They all looked at each other and sighed.

"No" the yellow Lamborghini replied his brother. 'Rin'/Rhythm let out another sigh, and they all tried to think of something else. If not, direct appoarch was their best option for now.

-_Outside, near the Ark_-

As they s around outside, Rumble whispered to his twin, "Okay, there should be a vent close by…" They looked around outside the volcano and around the _Ark_'s entrance/exit.

Soon, Frenzy spotted the vent grate near the entrance/exit and pointed towards it, "There, I see it!" He turned towards Rumble, but soon saw Jazz coming towards them. "Oh, that's not good…"

Rumble was confused for a second, "What is-" He turned and saw the saboteur driving over as well. He sighed and muttered, "Better get your blaster ready…"

-_Back in the Twins' room_-

After a few seconds of thinking, 'Rin'/Rhythm then stated to the two mechs, "Well then boys…what do we do?" Both the Twins looked at each other, conveying messages over their bond. The non-capped girl glanced over to 'Suki'/Tune, wondering if she had any ideas. The capped girl just shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to do either.

Then finally the Twins faced the two girls, and Sunstreaker muttered, "I guess we go ask…couldn't hurt…" He then shrugged his shoulders, while Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

'Rin'/Rhythm let out a sigh and muttered, "You…us, probably…"

Sideswipe tried to counter with a 'Doubt it…', but that still didn't change the other girl's mind.

Her eyebrows rose, and she replied, "Oh really…"

There was a blank pause from the red warrior, which then Sunstreaker turned to see if he brother could countered, but all Sideswipe said was, "Maybe…"

-_Back outside of the Ark_-

Both of the cassettes were running out of time before Jazz would be on them. They didn't have many options left. It bubbled down to two.

"Should we make a scene? I mean, we are trying to sneak in and out and not make scene and attract attention…" Frenzy said to his blue and purple twin. It was either they make a scene with blasters and a fight, or not. They didn't have good odds on either.

Rumble still had his blaster up, and he muttered, "Got something better?" He was more towards blasting, but…his black and red twin did have a point. They were trying to go without being seen.

Frenzy paused, then sighed, "No…but let's just try to remain unseen…" The better of the two was to not be seen by the Autobots.

Rumble then nodded and sighed, "I guess…"

-_Outside (the bat cave…Uh, I mean) Prime's Office_-

The four pranksters stood in front of the door, staring at it. It was now or never. Whatever Prime would say would be the two undercover cassette femmes' fates. They both gulped and looked up at the Twins. The Twins cycled air through their vents and turn to one another.

"You knock" Sunstreaker said to his red twin, who then shook his helm.

"No, you knock" Sideswipe responded.

The yellow warrior growled and muttered, "No, you!" Sideswipe glared at his twin, who then just glared right back.

"You!"

"You!"

Then, Sideswipe threw a punch at his brother, who blocked it and return the punch. Then, after a few seconds, they were wrestling on the floor. Both girls sighed and shook their heads.

Then 'Suki'/Tune said, "I'll knock on the door." She walked up to the door and took in a deep breath of air before knocking on it.

-_Back outside the Ark_-

Both cassettes were hiding and coming up with a plan to get in AND not been seen by anyone.

"We should hide our spark signatures" Frenzy said to his twin, who nodded in agreement.

Then Rumble muttered, while they both were doing that, "Maybe we should have done that earlier."

"Gee, ya think?" Frenzy replied, sarcasm in the statement. The blue and purple cassette rolled his optics after it was done.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Rumble muttered, which caused his twin this time to roll his optics.

Off a ways, Jazz was driving around, following the signal. Or was. As he drove nearer to the Ark, he soon lost the signal.

"Now where did…" he muttered with skidding to a stop. He scanned the area, but still couldn't find the signal anywhere. He then sent a message to Prowl.

/Hey Prowl…I lost the signal…/

-_In (the real bat cave!) Prowl's Office_-

Prowl was currently working on a few data pads when Jazz's message came to him. He halted for a second and replied the saboteur.

/Well…see if you can try to locate it again…/

-_Outside the Ark_-

Jazz nodded and replied, /Alright. Jazz Out./ He then scanned the area again and drove off, trying to re-find the signal once more.

-_Prowl's Office_-

/Prowl Out./

After he sent that message, he soon went back to work. He wondered faintly why the signal had just vanished. Something seemed a bit off about that.

-Outside Prime's Office-

'Rin'/Rhythm sighed and muttered, "Guys…quit it…" The Twins reluctantly stopped fighting and looked over. They got off each other and waited to be let in by Prime.

Then a voice from within inside called out, "Come in…"

'Suki'/Tune sighed and muttered, "Okay, here it goes." The others nodded, and soon the all entered Optimus's Office.

Inside, Prime looked up from the data pad he had been working on and saw the Twins and the two human girls. His optic ridge quirked up a little.

"Twins…and human guests, what brings you to my office?"

"Well, you see Prime…" Sunstreaker began, not exactly knowing what to tell the Prime. The two girls glanced up at the yellow warrior, wondering what Sunstreaker would say.

Then Sideswipe continued, "Our friends want to ask you something…" The girls' eyes shifted to the red warrior and widen a bit. They didn't know what to say either.

"Well, ask" Prime said, optic ridge quirking up a bit more.

"Uh…" 'Suki'/Tune began, but her voice died off a bit. She then sent a message to the other undercover cassette.

/Should we just turn off the projector?/

-_In the vents_-

The Twins had soon managed to get inside the grate and crawl through the vents without being detected. They passed by grates, hearing the gossip spread.

"Looks like they already got Red Alert…" Rumble said to his twin, who nodded.

"Primus help him, he's watching Barney" Frenzy replied, earning a nod from the blue and purple cassette.

"Yeah…" Rumble muttered, then got back on task, "but we need to find them!" Frenzy nodded and muttered a 'Yeah', and they continued crawling through the vents.

-_Prime's Office_-

/I guess…maybe…/ 'Rin'/Rhythm sent back to 'Suki'/Tune. She then inhaled and exhaled, saying, "Well…ya see…we are…"

The Twins glanced down at their companions and whispered, "Hurry it up…" The two girls shot both of them a glare, and Optimus's optic ridge rose at that. What were they getting at?

In the vents above the Prime's office, the Twins had stopped crawling and looked in the grate. They stopped the mechs and two humans inside.

"Hey look, Prime's office" Rumble said, grinning a bit. Frenzy sighed and shook his head.

"So?" the black and red cassette muttered, not really seeing what was so special. Frenzy shifted a bit in the vent, which caused it to creak loudly. Both cassettes stopped.

Back down in the office, 'Suki'/Tune continued on saying, "We're De-" They stopped when all five of them heard a loud creak coming from the vents. They looked up at the grate, wondering what was up.

"Did you hear that?" Prime asked the others, who all nodded. It was very strange and puzzling.

Back in the vents, more creaking occurred. The Twins glanced at each other, optics widen slightly.

"Frenzy, what was that?"

Then the black and red cassette muttered, "A bad sign." More creaking and metal that was groaning occurred, till finally…

CRACK.

The vent shaft crack opened, and the two cassette fell out and into the office.

"AAAAHHHH!" they cried out before landing on the Twin Lamborghini, who managed to protect the girls from being crushed by the cassettes. Prime looked shock at that moment.

* * *

So…this is the chapter. Don't know when I'll update next…so don't hold your breaths.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay…yeah…I know it has been a while…again, like 4 months. But again…I'm been busy with other stories and schoolwork. Can't get out of it.  
This will also be the first update of the New Year! WOO!  
Now…what will happen with our two femmes?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Transformers…I own Rhythm…**9aza** owns Tune…

* * *

Soon, a loud 'WHAT THE-' came from the pile, and 'Rin'/Rhythm then climbed out of the pile of mechs and onto the ground. She then turned and glared at the twin cassettes. "FRENZY, RUMBLE!"

Both cassettes let out a groan of pain. They shifted when the twin Lamborghinis shifted under them. This probably was not good.

Then Prime asked, "…what is going on? Soundwave's Cassetticons?" It was now entirely confusing as to why they were here. After that question, everyone instantly froze in place. The two girls gulped.

Then the Lamborghini managed to get their processors to stop spinning, and then proceeded to wrestle with the cassette twins, managing to pin them to the ground, face-down.

Then Rumble yelled, "Get off of me!" He struggled under Sideswipe's weight, but it was to no avail. The Lamborghini was just too heavy for him to move off.

Then Frenzy yelled, "We're not interested in you Autobots!" And it was true, they weren't interested in the Autobots, but the femmes. He struggled a bit under the golden Lamborghini, but stopped when he figured he couldn't get out of Sunstreaker's grip.

"Then why are you here?" Sunstreaker demanded, gripping the cassette under him harder. He was wondering why they were here. Was it because of femmes?

Then the purple and blue cassette yelled/answered the yellow Frontliner, "To get back Rhythm and Tune!" And it was true. They didn't want the two femmes to leave their sides.

"Yeah, we don't want them to defect. Life's boring enough as it is at the Nemesis" Frenzy continued on with.

"Rhythm and Tune?" the Prime questioned, curious and confused at who the two cassettes were referring to. He hadn't heard of anyone new.

Both Lamborghini sucked in air, and their optics widen. "Oh no…" they both muttered. The two cassettes were going to give away that Rin and Suki were Rhythm and Tune.

But the two cassettes didn't. It was someone(s) else.

'Rin'/Rhythm inhaled deeply, then turned to the red and blue mech. "Yes. Me and my friend here are once Decepticons. We wish to defect. I am Rhythm, she is Tune." There was a silence that hung thick in the air after the un-capped brunette had spoken. No one wanted to speak, or was afraid to, for that matter.

Then the Prime spoke, but it wasn't exactly what they expected, "But you are humans…" It was true. They LOOKED like humans, but Optimus didn't know any better.

Then 'Rin'/Rhythm shook her head, "No…just a projection…"

"Hmmm…may you show your true form?" Optimus asked. The cassettes under the Lamborghinis' weights looked over to the two femmes. They didn't want them to. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe also looked over at the two humans, hoping they were making the right move.

'Rin'/Rhythm glanced over to Tune, then nodded. "Alright" she muttered, then turned off the projector, and both were standing in their original bi-pedal mode. Both femmes were nervous at what the verdict would be for them.

Optimus thought about it, then asked, "And why do you wish to defect to the Autobots?" The femmes glanced at each other, knowing an answer. They glanced back to the Prime, but before they could speak, the twin cassettes interrupted them.

"NO!" Rumble and Frenzy cried out. They struggled to get free, but the Lambo. Twins stopped them and placed a servo over their dental plates, shutting them up. They then looked over to the two femmes, telling them with their facial expressions to continue on with their explanation.

"Well," Tune began, taking over the explanation, "we were ordered by Megatron to take your officers, and the thing is, we didn't want to because we kinda got attached to some of your troops." She was biting her lower dental plate, hoping the other would believe them.

There was a paused, but then Optimus nodded and muttered, "I see."

Then Rumble and Frenzy managed to pull off the Twins' servos. They couldn't believe that the two femmes were actually going to leave the Decepticons and become Autobots.

"Aw man…" the blue and purple cassette muttered.

"Guys, please don't be Autobots. We don't want to fight you" the black and red cassette said to the two other cassettes. And he didn't want to fight them, neither him nor his twin did.

Rhythm looked over at the other two cassettes, optics saddening a bit, and replied, "Sorry guys…it's our choice…"

Optimus Prime thought about all of the information he had just receive and decided on what he should do now. "Hmm…Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, go put them two in the brig. I need to discuss something with Tune and Rhythm here." The two Lamborghinis nodded and got up, having the two cassettes in their arms. Then they left with them, heading to the brig.

_In The Corridor…_

The two Lamborghinis then pushed the two cassettes along once they had left the Prime's office. After all of that, it was quick interesting. They wondered what Prime would say about the two femmes.

While the two Lamborghinis were thinking to themselves, the cassettes that were being pushed along were communicating through their links.

/This sucks…/ Rumble sent, grumbling a bit through the line.

Frenzy then agreed, /Yeah…boss is going to get mad when he finds out about us being capture…/ And he did think that. Soundwave would then have to get them out, which would lead to punish work.

The purple and blue cassette then glared at his twin, /Is that the only thing you can think of?/ He was angry now that his twin only though of them. What about the femmes?

/No…/ muttered the black and red cassette through the link. He knew that the femmes were either going to be Autobots or not. He just hoped not.

Rumble then sighed and muttered, /We need to lose the Twins./ Both glanced at them from behind their own visors.

Then Frenzy asked, /How are we supposed to do that?/ How indeed. They would need to lose them and hide out somewhere.

/By doing what we do best…/ the other cassette replied, grinning slightly.

/Um, you're not talking about that one thing we do with the big ball are you?/ the black and red asked, optic ridge raised a bit.

/No…/ the other muttered, wanting to shake his head but instead just roll his optics from behind his visor.

Back In Prime's Office…

"What do you want to talk to us about, Sir?" Tune asked, albeit, a bit nervously. She and Rhythm were, wondering what the Prime would declare for them.

There was a pause from the Prime, then he spoke, "Well…it won't be easy to transfer you into the ranks…" Rhythm nodded and muttered an 'understandable.' Optimus nodded and then said, "And my Officers must be alerted."

The blue and black femme nodded and said, "Of course…" It seemed like everything was working out fine for them.

_Back In The Hallways…_

The Lambo. Twins noticed how the cassettes had gone quiet as they walked. It was odd and strange at that.

So then Sideswipe nudged Rumble, saying, "You two are pretty quiet…sad that your friends left…" He smirked at the purple and blue cassette, while Rumble just glared at him.

Then Sunstreaker added, nudging Frenzy, "Yeah…so sad that they chose us over you two…" He didn't mind that the femmes were staying, they were pretty cool and had great prank ideas.

Frenzy growled back at the yellow Lamborghini and continued on walking along, him and his brother devising a plan of action.

_Back In Prime's Office…_

Optimus then contacted his officers through comm.-links, /Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Red Alert, please come to my office immediately./ The he finished that and waited for them to arrive.

While waiting, Tune sent a message to Rhythm, /Why do I have a feeling that the officers are going to want to deactivate us./ It was true. They had been the ones -with the help of the Twins- to cause most of those mechs problems. Both femmes wondered what was going to happen next.

_In the Brig…_

Both Decepticon cassettes were sitting in the cell together, in silence even after the two Lamborghinis had left them. But they were communicating through their links.

Frenzy sent to his twin, /Well, we're in the brig. Now what?/ He did wonder that, since they hadn't really planned anything yet.

/Easy/ Rumble replied with a smirk. He then transformed and continued, /Now, push me through the bars and I'll get the key and come to get you out and we'll go./ The black and red mech nodded and pushed the cassette through the bars.

/Wow, I'm surprised the Autobots haven't figured we could do this yet. You better not leave me here/ Frenzy said, glaring at the cassette as it transformed and hurried off to find the key.

Rumble waved as he left, replying, /Don't worry; I'll be back soon./ He then left to find the key for the cell.

/You better!/ Frenzy yelled to his twin, pouting a bit. He then huffed and crossed his arms, knowing -or hoping- his twins would hurry up and get back.

_In Prime's Office…_

Rhythm then responded to Tune, /I don't know, but I hope not. I mean…well…slag, we are…/ Both femmes sighed to themselves, hoping that they would be safe but doubted it.

Then Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet walked in, eyeing the two femmes that were standing off to the side. They also noticed the Decepticon insignias on them as well.

"Prime," Prowl began, "why are there two Decepticons here?" That was the question on the four mechs' processors. Ironhide was glaring at them, growling in the back of his vocalizer. He looked ready to blast them, which he was thinking about doing.

Prime noticed that the four were…agitated by the presence of the two femmes, but then also noticed that Red Alert wasn't present. "They wish to defect, but where is Red Alert?"

Ratchet growled slightly in irritation and then sighed, "Something happened…" Rhythm and Tune both snickered quietly to themselves, knowing what that 'something' was and who had caused it. Them.

Then Jazz looked over to them, optic ridge raised a bit, and asked, "Who are you two?"

Rhythm looked over, putting on a nervous smile, and replying, "Heh heh…hey Jazz…"

Jazz's optics widen from behind his visor, and he muttered, "Rin?" The dark blue and black femme nodded, still smiling nervously.

Then Tune spoke up, "Hi, hi Jazz." She grinned nervously as well, as well as, biting her lower dental plate.

The saboteur turned his attention to the white and green cassette femme and exclaimed, "Suki? You two were 'Cons?" He couldn't believe it. That he hadn't realized it and fell for it.

Prowl's optics ridge rose, and he glanced over to the TIC, "You know them?" Jazz was still a bit shocked at who the femmes were or had been.

Then Prime asked, optic ridge rose at the new information, "What happened to Red Alert?"

"Inferno found him tie to a chair, watching something called Barney with this tied to him" the CMO answered grumpily, then he held up a doll which made to Tune shutter.

"Keep that thing away from me! I think it wants to steal my soul!" she cried out in slight fear of it.

_In the Corridors…_

Rumble was sneaking through the halls, managing to avoid any and all Autobots. He stopped and looked around, grumbling, "Where the slag do they keep the key?" He then continued on down the hallway.

He then finally ended up at the Monitor Room. The cassette grinned as he hacked into the door and slipped inside. Once inside, he then saw Red Alert watching Barney on the monitors.

The purple and blue cassette's optic ridge rose, but he just muttered, "O…kay. Now, where is that key?" He then began searching for it. He continued to look, muttering 'where is it?' a few more times, as if that would call the key to him. On accident, he looked up at the screen and soon became entranced by the dancing dinosaur.

Both him and Red Alert both began singing, "I love you…You love me…"

_Back in Prime's Office…_

Rhythm looked over at her ally and shook her head a bit, muttering, "Okay…" She then looked over at the others in the office.

Then Jazz replied to Prowl's question, "Yeah….sort-of. Twins said they were normal humans…just not…" Rhythm nodded and muttered an 'yeah…'. The SIC's optic ridge was risen a bit, but he didn't reply.

Then Ratchet questioned about the Red Alert incident, "So…let me guess…you two had something to do with this?"

The dark blue and black femme glanced over to the medic, grinning a bit, and said in a sing-song kind-of voice, "He he…maybe…" The grin didn't fade, even when Ratchet growled at her. He then held the doll toward the two femmes.

"Stop it please!" Tune begged, crying and burying her face in Rhythm's shoulder, "Yes, we did it!" She didn't like the scary doll, having total fear for it.

Rhythm shook her head and muttered, "You are evil…" And she had thought Decepticons were the only evil ones here. Ratchet could pass as a Decepticon easily. Both Jazz and Ironhide snickered, while Ratchet glared at the two femmes and sub-spaced the doll. Then the dark blue and black femme glanced over to Optimus and asked, "Well…what now?"

_In the Brig…_

Frenzy was growing more and more impatient as the time passed that Rumble hadn't returned. He then finally gave up waiting and deciding to contact his twin.

/RUMBLE! WHERE ARE YOU!-?-!-?-!-?"

He received a struggled reply from Rumble, /I…can't…stop…/

Frenzy huffed and muttered through the link, /You can't stop what?/ You wondered what the slag his brother was doing that couldn't be getting the key to the brig.

/Looking…/ was the reply from Rumble, then the link was cut off. Frenzy was shocked at that, then grew angry.

/LOOKING AT WHAT?-!-?-!-?-!/ Frenzy yelled, even though the link was cut. He grumbled and drew his knees to his chest. "Stupid twin…"

Back in Prime's Office…

"Before you two can become Autobots, you must be placed on probation until we know we can trust you," Prime said to the two femmes, who both nodded, then he said to his officers, "Will you accept this?"

Jazz grinned and nodded, "You know my vote."

Both Rhythm and Tune smiled back, and the dark blue femme said, "Thanks Jazz!" The saboteur nodded back to her.

Prime nodded, then turned his attention to the others there, "Ratchet? Ironhide? Prowl?"

There was a pause from Prowl, before he nodded and replied, "I guess." He wasn't all too keen on the idea, but he just it was worth a shot…if they could prove they were good.

Ratchet, on the other hand, shrugged, while Ironhide grumble a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. Ratchet was weary, while Ironhide didn't all to like the idea of letting them become Autobots.

Then Prime settled it, "So, it's settle then. Rhythm and Tune will be on probation until further notice." The others nodded. A few seconds passed, then Tune raised her servo. Optimus nodded and asked, "Yes, Tune?"

"Sir," she began, "where are we going to stay? I mean, I'm pretty sure all the rooms are taken, and I don't think anyone wants to share a room with a pair of ex-Decepticons." That was a good question that they all thought on.

* * *

Um…so who is going to let the femmes stay with them…that is for the next chapter! ^^

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	4. Chapter 4

First…sorry for the wait…then again, it is always a wait for chapters to be updated…I blame the plot bunnies and my long list of 'What To Write'. *sighs*  
Anyway…thank you **Lightning Prime** for reviewing! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…Rhythm mine…Tune **9aza**…

* * *

The Prime, as well as the rest of the officers, thought about it. Where would the two new Autobots-on-probation stay?

Then Optimus hummed a bit in though before addressing his SIC, "Hmmm…Prowl?" He then glanced over to the black and white mech to see if the tactician had an answer to the problem.

Prowl thought about it, then stated, "Well…the Twins are the only two who have the biggest room, since it was originally two rooms…" It had been, but since the Twins argued fiercely for one big room for both of them, it had been arranged that two rooms would be made into one.

The red, white, and blue Prime nodded and said, "Alright…" He then comm.-ed the Twins to tell them of the news, /Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, report to my office./

_In the Twin's Room…_

Both red and yellow mech were relaxing in there room after they had taken the two 'Con cassettes to the brig. Sunstreaker had been laying down on his berth, sketching out a new drawing, while his twin was seated at the desk, checking through a data pad for new pranks to pull very soon. But now, they had been called.

/On our way Prime./ They then got up and out of the room, heading towards Prime's office. They wondered why Optimus needed them? They hoped that the femmes weren't in trouble…just yet. Both grinned at all the pranks they could accomplish with the cassette femmes' help.

_In the Monitor Room…_

The movie on the monitors ended, but unfortunately, Rumble was still in a trance, optics locked on the now faded screen. Even after the singing, purple dinosaur had left, the song rang in the blue and purple mech's processor.

"Bar…ney…" the cassette muttered, still seeing a purple dinosaur dancing with children. He continued to stare at the blank screen even when someone had walked in. It was Inferno, to see where Red Alert had been.

The firetruck stopped when he saw the cassette and muttered, "Uh, why is there a Decepticon here?" He scratched his helm, but noticed that the 'Con hadn't take noticed in his presence…as well as Red Alert, who both the Security Director and 'Con had muttered a 'Bar…ney…' Inferno didn't know what that meant.

_Prime's Office…_

They didn't have to wait very long for the door to hiss open and the Twins to waltzed in, door shutting behind them. They glanced at the officers and two femmes inside, wondering what was going to be say and what was going on.

Then Sunstreaker finally asked, "Why did you call us Prime, sir?" His red twin nodded, wondering the same.

Then Sideswipe glanced over to girls, then grinned and greeted them, "Hey girls." The two femmes nodded, Tune replying a 'Hi!' back to the Frontliner. Then Prime responded to the yellow Frontliner.

"The girls are going to be on probation, and they're going to stay in your room" Optimus informed the two, glancing between the talked about four. There was a silent pause, but grins broke across the Twins' faceplates.

"Yes! This is going to be awesome!" they exclaimed, the two femmes grinning as well. It was going to be great to bunk with the Twins, as they thought. Though, the other officers thought differently.

Ratchet then muttered, shaking his helm slightly at the excitement of the four, "I have a feeling that this is a mistake." Prowl nodded, though Jazz didn't see the problem with it. Ironhide just sighed, shaking his helm slightly as well.

Sideswipe was still grinning as he exclaimed excitedly, "This is going to be SWEET!" The other three nodded, grinning as wel.

"Yeah!" Rhythm cried out, pumping her fist into the air. Then the Prime dismissed them, which they soon ran out of the office. Optimus didn't think anything was wrong, glad that they were happy. The others, excluding Jazz, saw differently. They saw the trouble the four would soon get into. And they so weren't happy about that.

"Prime," Prowl began, sighing a bit, "I think you made the worst choice ever." Ratchet and Ironhide nodded, thinking the same thing. Jazz glanced between the disagreeing three, not thinking that. He thought it was fine.

Then the saboteur said, while trying to slink out of the room, "I'm gonna leave now…" The looks that were beginning to form on the other three officers' faces, looks of annoyance, didn't look to good. It meant arguing was soon coming.

Then, at that moment, Ratchet received a comm., which wasn't something he wanting to hear write now. /Ratchet, I think Red Alert is broken…/ It was Inferno, and the 'broken' part made him want to facepalm. Now he had to deal with that…great… He then sighed and sent back, /I'm on my way…/ Then the CMO left the room, along with Ironhide and Prowl. Prime sighed a bit and walked back over to his desk and sat down to finish his paperwork.

_In the Corridors…_

Jazz soon ran up with the still grinning four, who glanced over to the black and white mech, wondering what he was going to say.

"Ya guys wanna still get tha Protectobots?" Jazz said, smirking a bit. The others soon began smirking as well.

"Yeah!" the Twins cried out, nodding. The femmes nodded along as well, Tune saying a 'Oh yes please!'

"PIT YEAH! But how?…an' what 'bout everyone else?" Rhythm asked, glancing to the Twins and black and white TIC. They all thought about it, but then the red Lamborghini remember something important, agreeing first with the dark blue and black cassette femme.

"Yeah…and you two might want to get rid of the insignias…"

Both femmes looked at the purple Decepticon insignias, then both nodded in agreement. If they wanted to be full Autobots now, that was the first thing they should get rid of, lest they want to be called 'Cons some more. Rhythm muttered an 'Oh yeah…' and soon began to peel it off. Unfortunately, Tune had a problem with hers.

"You can pull yours off?" the white and green femme cried out. The others were surprised at that, wondering why she couldn't.

"Ya can't?" Jazz asked, optic ridge rising a bit from behind his visor.

Tune shook her head and answered, "No…it's branded on." The Twins facepalmed at that, Tune shrugging a bit. Jazz sighed a bit, shaking his helm slightly. That was going to be a problem now.

_In the Monitor Room…_

The door to the Monitor Room hissed open, revealing Ratchet, who didn't look all to please. He had been wondering and grumbling about who was hurt now. After the new femmes, he didn't want to deal with anything else. He walked in, door hissing shut behind him and then eyed the 'Con who was staring at the blank screen.

The CMO then turned to the firetruck and then asked, 'Why is he out of the brig?"

Inferno shrugged and replied, "Ah don't know. But Ah think Prowl should add Barney ta tha banned list." Ratchet's optic ridge rose, then he sighed and shook his head. Great…this was just great.

Inferno nodded and picked Rumble up. Once he had a hold of the 'Con, though it seemed the blue and purple cassette was still in a trance, he headed out of the room with no problems. The only thing Rumble did was that he continued to repeat a 'Bar…ney…' over and over again. The big, red mech almost felt sorry…almost. Ratchet sighed and headed out of the room after them as well.

_In the Corridors…_

Then Rhythm asked her femme ally, "Why did ya get it branded on?" That was the question. Sideswipe had nodded his head and muttered a 'Yeah…', as well as, his twin too, wondering the same.

There was a pause, the four was waiting for what the white and green femme cassette would say. Then, she sighed and began to explain why, "Well, my creators were Decepticons, and I wanted to show everyone that I wasn't ashamed of my origins. Also, when I joined, branding was the only option."

The group was silent after that, absorbing in the knowledge. Rhythm understood a bit, since she had been a 'Con, though the three Autobot mechs were still thinking about it, trying to understand it a bit.

Then finally, Sunstreaker brought the silence with a question. "What are we going to do about it? We can't paint over it." That was true, and it was a valid question. If they did paint over it, the paint could just be scratched away. Then the group sighed, trying to think of something.

_Hallways…_

As he walked he shook his head and muttered, "Not even a 'Con deserves this." /Do you want me to take him to the medbay?/ Inferno sent to the medic. Ratchet responded with a /…yeah…I guess…/ The two mechs continued on to the Med Bay, Rumble still repeating the name 'Bar…ney…' over and over still.

_Corridors…_

All of them thought about it, Jazz and Rhythm humming a bit in thought trying to figure out a solution to the problem. Then Sideswipe got an idea, one that could solve the problem.

"How about replacing the armor plate?" he asked, glancing to the others. It could work, as they thought about it.

The dark blue and black hummed in thought, then nodded and said, "I guess that could work." The Twins nodded as well, Sideswipe grinning at the fact that his idea was being used.

Jazz nodded as well and then said, "Let's go see Ratchet." The others nodded, and they all headed to the Med Bay to ask the CMO to change the plate.

_Med Bay…_

The two mechs walked in, Inferno placing Rumble on the berth that was next to the berth that held Red Alert on it. The firetruck sighed at the fact that the two seemed to still be out of it.

He then asked, "Any clue on how to fix them?" He was wondering more to Red Alert than the cassette.

Ratchet sighed, scanning over the blue and purple 'Con, and muttered, "Well…" Then the two mechs looked over at the group of five walk in and stop. His optics narrowed at them, the entire lot wanting to back away from the glare, and muttered, "What do you four want?" The Twins looked at each other, Jazz scratching the back of his helm, Tune looked ready to tell the medic, but it was Rhythm who had begun to speak first, and it hadn't been about why they were there.

"Rumble?" she stated when she noticed the 'Con on the repair berth. What had happened to him, she wondered.

"Bar…ney…" came the trance-state voice of Rumble. Most of the new bots' optic ridges rose at that. Why had Rumble been watching Barney? Was that a new torture treatment? The two femmes were sort-of glad that hadn't happened to them if so.

Ratchet was slowly losing his patience and soon barked at them, "What do you WANT?" Most of them jumped, and Inferno, who had stood off to the side, was feeling slightly sorry for them.

There was a quick pause, and Rhythm bravely responded, "OH…Tune needs a new armor plate. Her insignia won't come off…" The rest of the small group nodded, though they wanted to high-tail it out of the Med Bay right now.

The medic grumbled a bit, crossing his arms over his chestplate, "Later. I need to help Red Alert and Rumble first." And with that, the CMO walked over to the do, scanning them and beginning to try and fix their current states.

Tune also peaked a look over at the other cassette and asked, "What happened to Rumble?" The others there nodded, Jazz glancing over to Inferno but received a shrug from the firetruck.

Ratchet sighed, while still working, and replied, "He snuck into the Monitor Room and looked at the screens while it was showing those Barney movies." The femmes winced at that. That had to have been torture.

"Wow…they are torture," Tune muttered, referring to the said movies. Rhythm nodded in agreement with her femme ally.

"Yeah…kind-of feel bad fo' Red…" she muttered, though Rumble…well, he shouldn't have been out of the brig in the first place though she had an idea that maybe the cassette was trying to break him and his twin out. Oh well now.

The red and white medic turned and glared at them, and Sideswipe soon suggested, "Umm…guys…let's get going…" The rest of the group nodded rapidly and ran out of the Med Bay before Ratchet could throw something at them. Then the medic grumbled and headed back to fix the two, Inferno slipping out a little bit after the group did.

_Halls…_

While they were walking, the dark blue and black femme said, "Okay…since we have ta wait…"

Then the red twin gained a new idea, "Well…we could do it ourselves…" He glanced over to the others, grinning a bit, but the others didn't think it was, most of them having apprehensive faces. Rhythm muttered a 'No…', the others nodded in agreement.

"No thank you. I love ya guys, but I rather wait for Ratchet…" Tune muttered, the red Lamborghini pouting slightly. He just wanted to help, but instead they shot his idea down.

While Sideswipe pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, Sunstreaker sighed at his twin's display and asked the white and green femme, "But what are you going to do now?"

Tune asked without a pause, "Use the projector." It was the only way, and hey…her and Rhythm had already been using it before. It made since to just use it now.

Sideswipe nodded, then grinned again at another great idea, "You guys want to prank someone while we wait?" They had been planning to prank someone to begin with, why not go ahead with the plans?

A grin cracked across Rhythm's faceplate, and she cried out, "PIT YEAH!" She then thought about the predicament Tune was in and then decided, "Hmm…if ya are goin' ta be human, so am I!" She nodded her helm, flashing her femme ally a grin. They would stick together after all.

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked, optic ridge raised. Rhythm wouldn't need to be a human, so why change?

"'Cause…I'll get lonely…" There was that.

The red Frontliner of the group snickered and replied, "Scared?"

Rhythm quickly responded with a 'No…', but then her optics shifted from side to side, and she corrected, "…Maybe…" Maybe she was, but hey…she was new here and didn't want to get messed with. The yellow Lamborghini sighed and shook his head.

"Aw," Tune cried out, hugging the other femme then parting and glancing over to the mechs, "Who do ya guys want ta get?" They all thought about it, each coming up with their own victims.

"Kup!" Sideswipe cried out, grinning.

"Wheeljack!" Sunstreaker suggested.

Jazz shrugged and added, "I still want ta get the Protectobots." And he did, but it was whatever the group decided on doing, he really didn't care.

Tune thought about it, humming a bit in thought, "Hmm. What do you think?" She turned to the other femme, wondering what the other would think.

Rhythm thought about it, humming a bit as well, "…hmmm…he he he…Wheeljack. 'Cause if he's out…then we could 'borrow' some of his things!" The Twin grinned evilly at the idea. It was true and would prove to be so much in their favor. Jazz shook head his helm slightly at the grinning Lamborghinis and muttered an 'Alright…'

A grin spread across from audio to audio receptor on Tune's faceplate, and she then asked, "Great! But how are we going to get him?" They all thought about it, trying to decide the best method.

Then Sideswipe suggested, "Uh, we could use the projector to make him think he shrunk us." Tune thought about it and muttered an 'Uh-huh. What else?' It was an alright suggestion, but it needed more. That wouldn't really put Wheeljack out, just make him a bit worried.

So, they all continued to think on it. Then Jazz got an idea, voicing it to the group, "Make a fake bomb?" They could make a fake bomb and scare the engineer and/or make him go see Ratchet.

Rhythm grinned and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea!" It was about the only thing they had got right now to work with.

The white and green femme thought about the saboteur's idea, then added her addition to it, "Can we make it a garbage bomb?" It would be better, and maybe easier and less dangerous as that kind.

The others thought about it, but then the black and white asked, "Where will we get all that garbage?" That was a good question, until the yellow Frontliner snorted, knowing exactly where to get a lot.

"Sides' side of the room."

The others, excluding Sideswipe, nodded, the red Lamborghini crying out a 'Hey!' Rhythm snickered a bit and agreed, "Okay…" They then all hurried to the Twin's room, well, now it would be the Twin's and femme's room together, though they still hadn't decided on how that exactly would work out.

_In the Brig…_

Frenzy was sitting in the cell, bored. He was seated against the wall, one leg drawn up and resting his chin on it. Rumble had never returned, and he figured he would never get out. Great. While still sitting there, he then received a comm.-link message from Soundwave.

/Rumble…Frenzy…where are you two?/

The black and red cassette winced a bit and was a bit nervous on replying, /Heh heh…hey boss…/ He really didn't want the Comm. Officer finding out what was going on and what had happened.

/Answer my question./ Soundwave sent to the cassette, wondering why Rumble wasn't answering.

Frenzy sighed and began to think of some excuse to get out of the mess with Soundwave, /We're in Oregon./

/Be specific./

/In Portland./ Frenzy was still trying to avoid telling him the truth. He was hoping the Comm.-Officer wouldn't figure it out, but luck and Primus wasn't on his side today.

/You're at the Autobot base./ Blunt and to the point, and completely true. Frenzy knew him and Rumble were scraped now.

/Yeah…/ the black and red replied, no use in lying to the mech. It wouldn't help anyway.

There was a pause on Soundwave's end, Frenzy hoping that the other had dropped it, /You two are not to interfere with the mission./ Oh, well at least it wasn't that bad.

/Trust me Boss, we're not./ And technically, that was the truth. With them, well…him right now, in the brig, they couldn't really interfere much. But Frenzy should have re-thought his statement before saying it when Soundwave asked…

/Explain./

Slag… Frenzy thought, trying to think of something to buy him some time. He didn't really want to tell Soundwave the truth about the femmes. So he replied, /Uh…Can you try calling Rumble? He's not answering me./ At least that might buy him some time to think of something.

There was another pause, then /Very well. Don't think I will forget the previous topic./ Then he sent a comm.-message to Rumble, /Rumble. Come in./

Frenzy sighed in relief as the navy mech had comm.-ed the other. He just hoped that Rumble wouldn't screw up or reveal anything.

_In the Med Bay…_

Rumble, who was still out of it and resting on the repair berth, replied, /Bar…ney…/ His processor was still warped to the singing of the purple dinosaur and children.

/Rumble…report./ Soundwave wondered what the cassette was saying, or better yet what it meant. In his response, he received another /Bar…ney…/ Again, that answered no questions and rose many more.

_In the Twins' Room…_

Once the door had opened and the five walked in, they, excluding the Twins, were quite shocked at the room. It was clearly divided between a clean and tidy side and a messy and garbage-covered floor side. Then they soon got to work on the bomb, a few times a bit shocked and/or frighten when something moved. After a good bit of time, they finished it and set it on Sideswipe's berth, marveled that the little thing held most, if not all, of the garbage once located on the room's floor.

Jazz shook his head in slight disbelief and muttered, "Wow, I can't believe we were able ta fit all that garbage inta a small object." The rest nodded in agreement as well. They all were quite impressed.

"Sunny, you weren't kidding when you said he had a lot of trash…" Tune added, quite surprised like the other two non-Lamborghinis.

"Yeah…I know…" muttered the yellow Frontliner, glaring at his twin. The red Lambo. then cried out with a 'What?', while Jazz and Rhythm shook their head. They felt a little sorry that the yellow Lamborghini had to deal with that messy Autobot.

_In the brig…_

Frenzy, after being bored and not hearing from either Soundwave or Rumble, wondered what his twin was saying and if Soundwave had gotten information out of the other. So, he decided to send the Comm. Officer a message.

/Well Boss…/

There was a pause before the other responded with what he thought was happening to the blue and purple cassette, /Some sort of mental torture…can't specify./ Frenzy sighed a bit and muttered a /Great…/ back, though he wondered what had happened, though it might have been. He didn't know.

Then Soundwave spoke again, this time wanting answers from the black and red cassette, /Now…Frenzy…/

He sighed and responded, /I can't interfere 'cause I'm in the brig./

/…/

/Boss?/ Frenzy asked, optic ridge rising as he heard nothing from the other. He didn't know whether or not that was good or bad. He just hoped the Comm. Officer wouldn't ask about the femmes.

Then Soundwave asked, /Are Rhythm and Tune with you?/ Oh luck was not on Frenzy's side. So, he decided to tell the 'truth'…sort-of.

/No. They're still free./ Technically, that was the truth…just not the entire truth that the two femmes had switched sides. Oh that was going to be great to tell Soundwave. Frenzy dreaded that.

/Good. They can still continue with the mission./ And the black and red cassette dreaded that as well, replying with an /Uh…/ Soundwave was curious at that tone, wanting to know what was up and asked/demanded, /What?/ Oh, Frenzy knew he was slagged now.

_In the Twins' Room…_

One of the femmes were steadily growing impatient, till finally Tune cried out, "Enough talk. Let's do this." She grabbed the bomb, the others nodding. Sideswipe was grinning a bit, a small grin worming its way onto Rhythm's faceplate as well. Then they all headed out of the room and to Wheeljack's lab.

_Outside of Wheeljack's Lab…_

"So…who's putting the bomb in there?" the white and green femme asked, glancing inside with the others. The engineer had his back to them and engrossed in a project.

"Not me. I want to live" Sunstreaker muttered, and he wanted his paintjob intact as well.

"NOT US!" Sideswipe and Rhythm cried out in unison, not wanting to be the guinea pigs in this plot. And, everyone knew that Wheeljack's lab was very unstable.

Jazz sighed, "Fine…I'll do it…" Then the black and white grabbed the bomb and looked inside again and slowly inched in and making sure that the engineer didn't hear him. He hoped to Primus that this didn't blow up in his face…literally.

_Back in the Brig…_

/Well…you see…/ Frenzy began, trying to 'beat around the bush' and not tell the Decepticon TIC the truth.

/Waiting…/ Soundwave replied.

Then, the black and red cassette and Comm. Officer heard a new voice enter the conversation.

/Frenzy…/ It was Rumble, and he seemed to be returning to normal by the sound of his voice, and he wasn't repeating 'Bar..ney…' over and over again.

/Rumble, you're okay! What happened to you?/ Frenzy asked, slightly forgetting that Soundwave was listening in. He was still was worried about his twin but still was planning on yelling at him later for ditching him.

There was a pause, Rumble shuddered from where he was at on the other end of the line, and then a reply, /I saw Barney and got hypnotized./

There were silence from Soundwave's end, but there was a muttered from Frenzy's side, /Didn't think it was possible./

Then a voice cut into the conversation after being silent for so long, /Still waiting…/ Frenzy gulped a bit from his spot in the cell, sighing a bit. This was going to be interesting to work out, but at least he had Rumble to hopefully back him up.

_Inside the Lab…_

Wheeljack was busy humming, hunched over his workbench and fixing something under a magnified glass. It was a skateboard, Spike's to be exact. The engineer had volunteered to fix it, though the boy was a bit hesitant to allow him to do so, but he decided on trust Wheeljack.

Jazz watched the engineer work, managing to glimpse on what Wheeljack was working on, sighing internally to himself. _Oh thank Primus, it's just a skateboard. There's no way he could blow that up._ But he was about to be proven wrong.

As the helm-finned mech screwed the final screw in, the board blew up, causing both the engineer and the TIC to be surprised.

"Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen," Wheeljack muttered, humming a bit in thought on thinking on how it could happen. He was still unaware of Jazz.

Jazz was still surprise that the board had exploded and thought, _I stand corrected…_ He then shook out of it and placed the bomb near the workbench when the engineer had wandered away and left as the engineer came back.

Once Jazz was with the group outside, they all peered in and Rhythm muttered, "Now, we wait…" Seconds ticked by before…

**BOOM!**

The lab and the corridor shook a bit from the explosion, and the group of five backed away from the doorway, all trying to regain their balance.

Inside, Wheeljack was surprised at the sudden explosion, not knowing what had caused it. He looked down, and his optic ridge rose at the sight of him covered it what appeared to be garbage.

"What the-" he muttered, shaking it off of his servos. Then a loud voice rang through the halls and reached his audios.

"WHEELJACK!" It was Ratchet, and he didn't sound too happy.

The engineer winced and muttered, "Coming Ratchet!" He then headed out of the lab and to the Med Bay, garbage falling off of his frame as he went. This was going to interesting to explain to the medic that he didn't know what had caused the explosion.

_In the Brig…_

/Oh…well…you see…/ Frenzy began, wondering what exacting to say without involving the femmes into the conversation. He didn't want to admit what had happened.

Then Rumble decided on doing the exact opposite, /Frenzy…did you tell Boss 'bout Tune and Rhythm yet?/

The black and red cassette slapped his forehead and groaned. He wanted to muttered a few obscenities to his twin, for being a stupid aft head because the next part wasn't what Frenzy wanted.

/Rumble, Frenzy. Explanation Now./ came the demanding voice of Soundwave. Frenzy sighed, though Rumble was a bit lost though now wanted to take back the question he asked.

Finally, Frenzy was the one to tell the Comm. Officer the truth, /Yes Boss. Rhythm and Tune defected o the Autobots./ Soon both cassettes waiting for the reaction from the other mech, whether it be good or bad.

_In the Med Bay…_

Soon enough, the engineer with a little bit of garbage staining his paintjob and hanging off of his frame walked into the Med Bay and stopped, asking, "Ya need me Ratchet?" Though he knew that what the medic might have called him in for.

The CMO looked over and walked over to the Lancia, muttering, "Good, you walk." He then smacked the other upside the helm with a wrench. The inventor cried out an 'Ow!', and Ratchet soon asked finally, "What did you blow up now?" His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared at the other with optics that could bore holes through lead. Wheeljack, after rubbing the spot a bit, looked back at the other with a sheepish look.

Rumble was silent on the repair berth, pretending to be in stasis.

Just outside the Med Bay, the five that had been watching Wheeljack walk in from the adjacent lab were about ready to continue the plan.

"That's our cue!" Sunstreaker muttered, the others nodding in agreement. So, all of them rushed away from the Med Bay to continue with their plan.

_Back in the Brig…_

Frenzy sat waiting, wondering what Soundwave was going to say. After a long silent pause, the black and red cassette asked, /Boss?.../ And still there was nothing from the Decepticon TIC's end of the line.

/You okay Boss?/ the cassette asked again, a bit nervously. The black and red mech also wondered why Rumble wasn't speaking, not knowing that the other cassette was busy with his escape.

_In the Med Bay…_

"Well…" Wheeljack began to explain to the medic, "I was working on Spike's skateboard…" He scratched the back of his helm, his helm fins flashing a bit sheepishly.

"How did you blow up a skateboard?" Ratchet muttered, shaking his helm. He then sighed and looked over and noticed Rumble getting up and off the repair berth. "You…" That stopped Rumble in his tracks, gulping and looking over to the irritated medic. Then the red and white mech sent a comm.-message to Jazz.

/Jazz…the 'Con woke up…/

_In the Lab…_

The five were busy looking around and getting supplies they needed for their future prank plans. Jazz was busy, pointing out a few objects before he received the comm.-message from Ratchet.

/Okay…I'm coming…/ he sent to the CMO, then said to the others, "Got ta go…the 'Con woke up…" The Twins nodded, though still busy collecting stuff. Rhythm mumbled a '…see ya Jazz…' before her attention went back to a few objects she sub-spaced. The saboteur nodded before leaving the Lab and the four behind.

_Med Bay…_

Jazz, after a few minutes, walked into the Med Bay and stopped, "So, he woke up huh?" He then noticed the cassette on the berth, looking a bit terrified of the wrench-wielding medic. Jazz didn't blame him.

The CMO nodded and muttered, "Yes, now get him out of here while I deal with Wheeljack." The engineer put on a sheepish expression when the red and white medic glared at him.

While that was going on, Red Alert lying on his own repair berth began to awake, rather rapidly. "The Decepticons are in the base!" he cried out, looking around the Med Bay and horns sparking. The three Autobots and Decepticon looked over to the red and white Lamborghini, a bit confused but sighing as well.

"Relax Red," Wheeljack said, trying to calm the Security Director down, "there are no Decepticons." It didn't help, especially since the Lamborghini already noticed the 'Con cassette on the other repair berth.

"Liar! You're working with them!" the S.D. cried out, pointing an accusing digit at the purple and blue Decepticon. The three Autobots sighed, shaking their helms slightly. This was just going to be GREAT to explain.

Rumble snickered a bit at the misfortune that had befallen the three Autobots from the Security Director and said, "Real smart." He then chuckled some more, thinking it was hilarious.

Jazz then sighed and then glared a bit at the cassette on the repair berth, muttering, "Come on ya. Time ta go back ta the brig." He then walked over and grabbed the cassette's arm, pulling him a bit off the berth and onto his pedes. Rumble grumbled slightly at the treatment and continued to grumble as he was pushed out of the Med Bay.

Red Alert, who was still confused by all that around him and who's helm horns were still sparking, began to stuttered, "What, what-…"

Ratchet sighed and muttered, "Relax Red," then his attention was jerked over to the engineer who thought he could escape the Med Bay, "'Jack, sit!" The Lancia pouted under his mask, but followed the medic's orders. The CMO sighed and began work on the two.

_In the Brig…_

There was a pause, and both cassettes listened and waited for Soundwave's reply, which soon came.

/Why?/ he asked, a bit curious as to why the femmes switched sides.

Frenzy shrugged, though knowing the Comm. Officer couldn't see it, and replied, /Don't know./ And he and Rumble didn't know why. It was completely out of the blue.

There was a pause again before Soundwave stated the next course of action, /Return to base. Mission failure./ There was a tone of disappointment, but it was masked by the regular mono-tone voice.

/Boss, we can continue-/ Frenzy tried to explain, but was cut off by the Comm. Officer with a '/Negative. You have lost the element of surprise./' The black and red cassette inside of the brig cell sighed and agreed with an '/…alright…/', but couldn't help but agree with Soundwave. They had, and they had lost the femmes to the enemy. Frenzy then sighed again.

_Med Bay…_

"Why was that Decepticon here? Did you catch the other two?" Red Alert asked, seeming to be calming down a bit. His horns weren't sparking…much.

Ratchet sighed and replied, "Rumble saw Barney and ended up in a trance, like you. The other two…" He then glanced to the engineer on the other berth, who met his gaze. Ratchet wondered how the two would react to hear that they two others were now on their side.

"What?" Wheeljack questioned, quirking his helm to the side, "You know I can keep a secret." If only it was that simply.

The CMO sighed, turning to the S.D., and replied, "The other two defected and are going to stay with us."

There was a pause before Red Alert exploded, "WHAT?" He couldn't believe that Prime had let two 'Cons defect to the Autobot side. His glitch screamed that they were spying and were just deceiving everyone, which he sort-of believe.

The medic sighed once more, rubbing the side of his helm and muttering, "Chill out Red…but maybe you should meet them…so you don't freak out even more…" The Security Director pouted a bit at that, Wheeljack chuckled a bit under his breath. Then the red and white ambulance did so.

/Twins, get the two new ones…/ Hopefully this wouldn't turn out worst than it already was.

/aww…RATCHET!/ the both moaned and groaned through the link, not exactly wanting to quit raiding the Lab…and they were afraid that the CMO had figured that they had skipped their last check-up.

/NOW!/ the medic growled/yelled back at them, placing his hands on his hips.

/Fine…/ they groaned back, knowing that the medic was grinning a bit at the win…which he was, freaking Wheeljack and Red Alert a bit.

_The Brig…_

Frenzy heard the door to the brig open and close and footsteps traveled down the hallway. The black and red cassette then saw Jazz and Rumble walk in front of the cell, and soon enough, Rumble was pushed in, bars materializing back up after him. Then the saboteur turned and walked out, leaving the two. The purple and blue cassette glanced over to his twin, then walked over and sat against his wall next to Frenzy.

"Well…" Rumble began, glancing over to the other cassette.

"Failure," Frenzy muttered, sighing, "and now we have to get out…" Both sighed now.

"Okay," Rumble began, shifting and standing up with a slight grin on his faceplate, "Good thing I have the key this time." He un-subspaced it, twirling it around his digits.

"How…?" Frenzy muttered, optic ridge quirking, the grin on the purple and blue cassette's faceplate grin.

"I snatched it off of Red Alert when no one was looking," Rumble replied, moving over to the door. Frenzy soon arose from the ground and moved to the bars as well. At least getting out of the brig would be easy, the rest…well maybe not so much.

_In the Lab…_

Tune had noticed that the Twins had stopped subspacing items and wondered what was wrong. "What's wrong guys?" she voiced, optic ridge raised slightly.

They glanced at each other, then back to the white and green femme, replying, "Ratchet wants you guys to meet Red Alert right now." This had caught Rhythm's attention, she stopping as well to listen.

"Oh…" Tune muttered, the Lamborghinis nodding. Well, that meant that they better get going now. So, the four finished up collecting all the items and then left the Lab like nothing had ever happened, though they had collected a lot of items they could use for pranking. But before they had left, then turned back into their human looks, so that no one was get on Tune's aft about the Decepticon insignia still left on.

_Med Bay…_

After a few minutes after Ratchet had contacted them, the two Lamborghinis and two femme cassettes walked into the Med Bay, not looking suspicious at all. The three already in there glanced over. Wheeljack's optic ridge rose, Ratchet didn't notice them right away when they had walked in-he was busy getting a few pieces of garage out of Wheeljack's joints-, but Red Alert was a bit confused.

"See Red Alert. They're not here to-" he began, hearing them walk in but stopped when he turned and saw the two femmes as humans. He then grumbled, "Turn off that projector."

The two humans femmes looked at each other, then nodded. The Projector was pulled out of Tune's backpack and then turned off, the two revealing their true forms.

"There. See, they even took off their Decepticon symbols," Ratchet muttered, getting back to work on a very surprised engineer. The CMO was about to sigh in relief, believing that the S.D. accepted it…but he was wrong.

The red and white Lamborghini then pointed at the white and green cassette and cried out, "No! That one still has hers!" Ratchet looked over and then sighed, having forgotten that Tune never had been able to get it removed.

Rhythm rolled her optics from behind her red visor and muttered, "Well…she just has her branded, and Ratchet was busy wit' YOU ta help…" She had crossed her arms over the semi-rant, huffing at the end. Red Alert didn't say anything back. When the Security Director didn't say anything, the dark blue and black cassette muttered, "Yeah…thought so…" She didn't like when people picked on her friend.

Sunstreaker sighed and asked, "Is that all Ratch'?" His twin nodded and muttered a 'Yeah…' That made the CMO's optic ridge rise. Something seemed a bit strange…then again, it wasn't like he wanted the four in his Med Bay. They could cause un-told amount of damage.

So, he just asked, "Why, are you four in a hurry somewhere?" It could be that, but where were they going? Hmm…

"No…" the four pranksters responded, hoping the medic would believe them. But even Wheeljack and Red Alert thought they were possibly up to something.

* * *

So…what is going to happen? Will Ratchet, 'Jack, and Red figure out what the four are up to? Well…the next chapter will tell…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	5. Chapter 5

The wait on this was horrible…I know. Once I actually began writing it, it just took an even longer time to finish. It's sad…and well, I also don't have my laptop at the moment AND schoolwork to do now this year more than ever…*sighs* This girl is about to kick the bucket, honestly. But, I still managed to finish this…though it should have been updated yesterday. I blame family.  
Anyway…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers…Rhythm is mine…Tune is **9aza**'s…

* * *

Then Tune, the bravest one about now, spoke up and responded to the medic, "We just want to set up the boundaries in our room." The Twins and Rhythm nodded in agreement with her. It was partially true, on the account that they would have to eventually, but that wasn't why they were in there. But Ratchet didn't need to know that.

The red and white CMO snorted and then muttered, "Okay then. Now, get out of here." He growled a bit at them, the wrench in his servos looking like a deadly projectile. The four rapidly nodded and hurried out of there, hoping that the medic wouldn't throw the weapon at them just because.

_A Little Later…_

The group of four made their way through the halls relatively easy. No one stopped them, but that didn't mean someone wasn't impatient.

They made it back to the lab and noticed Jazz was waiting for them outside of it, arms crossed over his chestplate and a bored look on his faceplate. Once they had walked up, he glanced over.

"About time you guys came back. I found stuff we can use, but I need help carrying it." Sunstreaker rolled his optics at that, Sideswipe replying with an 'Okay!' while the other two nodded their helms in agreement to help the saboteur. They walked in and looked around before going through some of the stuff, picking up inventions that looked safe to touch and subspacing them.

Then the white and green cassette femme asked, "Do we need this?" Tune was holding a box, shaking it slightly and hearing things inside bumping against each other.

The black and white TIC shrugged and replied, though going back looking through things, "Probably not, but who know, it could be useful." Knowing Wheeljack, anything in this lab could be useful in pranks. Rhythm muttered a 'Yeah…' as she continued to sub-spaced a few items from around the lab as well. It was then the saboteur looked over and noticed something about the dark blue and black femme.

"Hey Rhythm…Ah noticed ya had twa folded, what look ta be wings, on ya back? Am Ah correct?"

The femme stopped and glanced over to the black and white, visored mech, nodding in agreement, "Yep…got boosters ta so I can fly." She grinned a bit, proud that she could. She did love flying around.

"That's cool! I got a jetpack!" the red Lamborghini then interjected into the conversation, grinning brightly. Rhythm glanced over and chuckled at the other's enthusiasm, replying with a 'Cool' back.

Then Jazz glanced over to the white and green cassette, asking, "And you, Tune…what is that on yar back?"

"It's my subspace backpack," Tune replied, then continued on with the explanation of it, "it can also turn into a jetpack." Sunstreaker muttered an 'awesome,' though it wasn't hollow. It was interesting to see what gadgets and mods some mechs and femmes had.

Jazz grinned, still picking a few things out and subspacing them, and complimented, "You ladies definitely have style." And he thought it to be so. The saboteur was glad they were on their side now.

"Thanks," Tune replied, Rhythm nodding her helm in agreement and replying back with an 'Aww…thanks Jazz.' Then the white and green femme continued, "But we should get out of here before Wheeljack comes back." It had been a good bit of time since the engineer had left, and knowing Ratchet, 'Jack would be back soon.

Rhythm nodded her helm and muttered, "Yeah…I agree with Tune." The other three mechs glanced to each other, then nodded in agreement. They had enough stuff for now. So, they all soon began putting a few things up and making it look like nothing had gone through before they left the lab completely.

Only a few minutes later, Wheeljack walked into the lab, looking around a bit. "Hmm…now where did I put that…" The head-fined mech then continued to search for the item of interest, not even realizing someone(s) had been there.

_In the Brig…_

Rumble looked out the energy bars of the cell, noticing that no one was currently watching them from within the brig. Perfect.

"No one is out there…go…" he muttered to himself and his twin before they opened the cell and hurried out. They made their way down the hallway of the brig, then opened the door at the end of the corridor and looked out. No one was guarding the entrance, perfect for them. Both cassettes slipped out and began down the hallway of the Ark.

While they were weaving through the orange-walled corridors, the blue and purple cassette mech muttered, "I can't believe how hard it is to find a vent grate here." And it was. They both hadn't found one, already going through five halls.

"I know," Frenzy responded, "we should probably make a map or something." A map would have saved them a lot of time wondering around and finding nothing. Rumble muttered an 'Already ahead of you,' meaning he was planning on doing that really soon.

Frenzy muttered back a 'Good…' to his twin, then he spotted the object of interest. "FINALLY!" Both hurried over and opened it, crawling inside and replacing it back on once inside.

_Walking through the halls…_

The five were walking through the halls of the _Ark_, wondering what exactly was the plan of action now that they had the equipment.

"Okay…what now?" the dark blue and black femme asked, glancing to the others of the other. Most of them just shrugged, not knowing what to do either. There were choices, but what was the best choice?

Sideswipe hummed a bit in thought, then replied, "Hmmm…maybe we should try to get the Protectobots?" It seemed like a good idea, and they could all get them at once, even better.

"Sounds like a plan," Jazz said, the others nodding in agreement with him. They still continued down the hall, still discussing the plan of action.

"How do you guys want to get them?" Tune asked, glancing over to the others. There were many ways to accomplish that now, especially with the items they had took from Wheeljack's lab. The possibilities were nearly endless, save for a few that had already been hit.

Then Jazz replied, "There's always that plan we had earlier. But ya two need ta stay in yar human forms." The two Lamborghinis nodded in agreement, a slight grin on Sideswipe's faceplate.

"Okay…" the white and green femme began, glancing over to Rhythm then back to the mechs, "what is it?" The grin that sprang on all three mechs' faceplate didn't bode well for either Tune or Rhythm.

_A few minutes later…_

Just outside of the _Ark_, two human females were tied to a tree with a trail of gasoline leading to it. Both looked a bit worried about that said fact, mentioning it to the saboteur standing nearby.

"Jazz, I don't think this is safe," the brunette who was wearing a cap began, the other next to her nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry," the black and white mech said, "the Protectobots are taking a walk in this direction." It was true, the group of five bots were just a good ways off, just enough to not see but could hear the girls' screams. But even that didn't help the two girls moods…at all. Then, Jazz dropped a match on one end of the end, the liquid spark and igniting. He hurried off to go hide with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and watch as the trail began to catch fire, winding its way closer to the girls.

"We're doomed," Suki/Tune muttered, sighing. She was a bit more…calm about this, knowing that the Autobots wouldn't really let them perish. However, her friend, on the other hand, was not so calm.

"GAAAHH…FIRE!" Rin/Rhythm cried out, wiggling in the rope bonds and trying to get free. She didn't want to die, knowing that it could happen. While struggling to get free and save her life, she sent a message quickly over the comm.s to her ally, /I'm going to kill Jazz…I don't care if we are Autobots…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!/ And Rhythm meant it, she did not want to die from so stupid prank idea.

After hearing the girl's scream, the leader of the Protectobots glanced over to the way and then his optics widen. "Fire!" Then Hot Spot ran over, comm.-ing his gestalt brothers as well, /Guys…come one…humans in danger!/ The rest of the group ran as well, hoping to save to two before they could perish in the fire that was getting closer to them.

From within their hiding spot, nearby and close enough to watch everything, the three mechs waited for the plan to unfold. They just hoped that the two femmes wouldn't get hurt.

Then the red Lamborghini got a feeling within his tanks, and he soon muttered to Jazz, "I have a feeling Rhythm is going to kill you after this…" It was true, that and the yell prove it a little as well.

But Jazz didn't quite pick up any hints that he was in danger from the femme's wrath, asking, "Why do you say that?" Sideswipe sighed and muttered back a 'Feeling…' before the black and white mech shrugged and went back to watch what would happen. The red Frontliner sighed, as well as his twin brother. While watching the fire burn closer and Protectobot mechs try and save the two girls, the saboteur in hiding began grinning. Both Lamborghinis traded looks and sent messages over their link.

/Never thought Jazz could be a pryo…/ the yellow mech sent first, a sound of agreement from the other with the reply of '/Me either./' Then they both turned back to watch what would happen next…hoping it would go as planned.

_Back at the tree…_

Tune then muttered back through the comm.s, /When you do kill him, give me his body so I can desecrate it./ She deemed to herself that the dead saboteur should be covered in glitter, limbs removed, and a whole lot worst be done to that body.

"Don't worry, we'll help you!" the leader of the Protectobots said, nods from his brothers.

"Geez, what made us think you wouldn't?-!" Suki/Tune snapped back, Rin/Rhythm nodded in agreement, still looking pissed off as well. First Aid then muttered a 'Wow, someone's cranky.' The other four Protectobots nodded, but the two girls also glare at him for making the remark. Then the gestalt pulled out fire extinguishers and got closer to the fire line. While doing that, they failed to notice the wire till they tripped it and fell into a hole that had been covered up. A yell accompanied the fall too.

From their secret hiding spot, the three got out, Jazz grinning and crying out, "Yes! We got them!" The other two Lamborghinis nodded in agreement, Sideswipe was grinning from audio to audio receptor and Sunstreaker smirked a little bit that the plan had worked.

"Okay then, now Jazz…" Rhythm began, before she yelled at the other, "STOP THE FIRE AND UNITE US!-!-!" The Twins winced at the loud shriek and walked over. While doing so, they pulled out fire extinguishers from their subspace and began putting out the fire. Once the flames were gone and the two girls were out of danger, the Frontliners began untying the two irritated femmes in disguise.

"Jazz…I am going to kill you…" the non-capped girl seethed out, her and her ally's eyes locked on the black and white in a glare that could have killed Jazz. And she just about meant it too. The other had nearly got her and Tune burnt.

Then Sideswipe sent a message over comm.s to the saboteur, /Jazz…I think she will…/ The anger that radiated off the small female was enough to prove that. Sunstreaker muttered an agreement of '/Yeah Jazz…/ though the comm.s as well. Rhythm could probably do it with Tune helping. Jazz, on the other hand, wasn't worried. He just shrugged his shoulders, not bothered by the rage directed at him.

"You'll get over it…" the black and white mech said to the two femmes, which did not help him at all. Rhythm, still in the projected human form, launched herself at the saboteur's pede, hoping to climb up it and give the cocky and uncaring TIC a piece of her processor. Sideswipe decided to intervene and caught her, holding her in his servo and away from Jazz.

The red mech then said, "Save it Rhythm…" In his response, he got a growl from her. She crossed her arms over her chest, not happy that Sides' had intervened. While the red frontliner, on the other hand, just shook his head.

Then, from down in the hole, there came a cry out, "HEY! GET US OUT OF HERE!" It was Groove, but also the back-up agreement of his gestalt brothers. Then Blades got an idea and transformed and flying up out of the hole.

"Don't worry guys….I'll get help!"

His voice had echoed through the hole, causing the five up on the top land to hear and work to stop that. It was Jazz that looked over into the hole, noticing the helicopter rising up out of it.

"I don't think so…" he muttered, then quickly un-subspacing a net and throwing it down over the transformed mech. The net caught the rotors of the 'coptor, causing the mech to have to transform and land back down at the bottom of the hole with a cry.

The then Lamborghinis Twins glanced to the saboteur, asking, "Shall we?" The black and white TIC nodded and soon held up a few cans of motor oil he had retrieved from subspace. Sunstreaker, on the other hand, had then pulled out paint cans from his own subspace, awful colors of course. He wasn't going to use his good paint on a prank. The golden mech's twin had flour sacks in his other hand, which wasn't holding the still human-form Rhythm, who was holding feathers and puff balls as of the moment. Tune finally had the glitter for the poor mechs in the hole.

"We shall!" the uncapped girl cried out, all the mechs and the other girl grinned and proceeded to dump all of it down on the Protectobots.

"HEY!" the bots from down below cried out, their voices reaching to the ones standing at the rim of the hole, 'WHAT IS THIS?" They had felt the stuff land on them, confused at what it was and why it was sticking to them. Then they realized what it was, crying, "GET THIS OFF OF US!-!-!"

The pranksters all snickered at the unfortunate bots from down below, Rhythm saying, "This was awesome…" Then her happy demeanor changed as she soon glared at Jazz, "Don't you ever do that again!" She was referring to the tying them up and nearly getting them burnt alive. Again, the TIC shrugged his shoulders, and they all headed back to the _Ark_.

Once back inside the orange colored base, Rhythm pulled out the projector and changed her and Tune back to normal. She then said, "Who's next?" The Twins hummed a bit in thought. That was a good question as they all wondered who that hadn't pranked already.

Then Tune suggested, "Want to get Spike and Carly?" The others thought about it, Sunstreaker muttering a 'They would be easy…' And they would…sort-of.

"But they'll be with Bumblebee," countered Sideswipe, but Jazz replied back with, "That's not a big deal." And for the 'prank master' that really wouldn't stop him so much.

While they three had been talking, the white and green femme cassette had been thinking hard on an idea before soon saying it to the others, "Guys, how about we make them think that they killed me and Rhythm?" The other four were shocked, glancing over to the white and green femme with wide optics.

"…and HOW are we going ta do that? Isn't like we can…use…the projector…" Rhythm exclaimed, but her voice died away as the thoughts in her processor slowly began coming together to form a plan. Both the Twins hummed out, catching onto the thought process of the dark blue and black femme cassette.

Then Rhythm continued, "It could work…but…" Jazz interjected with a 'But what?' Then he stopped when he noticed the evil grin upon the femme's face. Rhythm continued on by saying, "How about…instead of me and Tune…Tune and Jazz…" Then the red-visored femme glared hotly at the saboteur, wanting her revenge on him now.

"But, but, but!" Jazz stuttered out, glancing between the others, getting a sense of dread when the two other mechs were grinning.

"Sounds like a good idea!" the red mech exclaimed, his twin nodding in agreement and continued on with 'Yeah!' Then they both received glares from Jazz, though not paying much attention to it.

Tune sighed, knowing that the other femme would have planned to have a plan like this, "You knew that she was going to keep holding that grudge." Jazz grumbled a bit before muttering an 'Alright, fine.' Wasn't like he was happy to do it, didn't want to do it anyway. But, there was little really to get out of it…and too much problems would come about if it just kept arguing with the dark blue and black femme.

The Twins cheered a bit, Tune grinning and asking, "But where are Spike and Carly? We can start planning once we know." That was true, and they thought about it till the black and white TIC provided the answer.

"Last I heard…they were in the Rec. Room…"

Rhythm grinned evilly and muttered, "Perfect…there could be even more witnesses!" Jazz sighed by that point, but Rhythm wasn't finished speaking, "Hey…maybe we could get Prowl to see it…wonder what would happen if he saw you two die…especially you Jazz…" The grin on that femme's faceplate did not bode well in the sabotuer's spark.

"Hey, don't drag Prolwer in it…and besides…after you two's little prank in the beginning…" The grin didn't leave the dark blue and black femme's faceplate as the saboteur tried to counter the argument. The black and white then argued back, even if Rhythm had said anything, "He might lock up permanently!" Now the evil grin fell off the femme's face, but that didn't mean she was feeling back.

"Pfft…doubt it!"

Sideswipe nodded in agreement with the femme and argued back, "Yeah…come on Jazz!" Sunstreaker nodded and said something similar, and soon both Lamborghini mechs had what humans could call 'puppy dog' optics, trying to persuade the saboteur into allowing the plan to continue with Prowl in it.

At first, the black and white mech held strong, then he finally caved, "…FINE! I'll do it!" Both the Twins cheered with a 'YEAH!', Rhythm snickering to herself.

"Cure the puppy dog optics," the black and white mech muttered and grumbled. He didn't like the fact that he had been bested back that look.

Tune then grinned and exclaimed, "Excellent! But should I be in my human form for this?" They all thought about it. Would be make the prank better or worst…or not affect it at all.

"That might be for the best," Sunstreaker said, Sideswipe nodding in agreement and added, Yeah, you still have the 'Con symbol, and I don't think anyone else knows about you two." That was also another factor in the plan that would have put a damper on things.

"Okay then," the white and green femme replied, turning on the projector and using it on herself. She then glanced up at the others and asked, "How shall we die?"

"We could make 'Bee think he crushed you with something by accident," the red Frontliner suggested for Tune's death. It would be easy and simple, since she was a 'human' now.

The yellow Lamborghini nodded and then suggested Jazz's death, "And for Jazz, maybe he could ask Spike and Carly to look under his hood. Then, when they touch something, Jazz could die." Sounded simple enough to do with the right amount of theatrics.

"Hmmm…" Rhythm hummed out, "the 'Bee thing might work…but it will be hard to get him to accidentally 'kill' you and Tune…and…hmm…I like that idea." And the dark blue and black femme had a point. The yellow scout was very careful around humans, since his closest friends were ones. So, the 'killing' had to be planned out right for it to work, but it was a doable idea for them.

The two Lamborghinis grinned brightly, while the black and white, visored mech muttered, "Oh boy…"

_In the Rec. Room…_

The three intended targets for the prank set up by the five pranksters were talking amongst each other at a table, unaware of the trouble they would soon be facing. Soon, the group of five walked in, spotting the targets and grinning a bit. The two who were suppose to 'die' then walked over, Bumblebee was taking a sip of his energon cube when he noticed them.

"Hey, Spike, Carly! This is my friend, Suki," Jazz then introduced the human in his servo, who smiled a bit and waved to the three.

"Hi!" the two humans and yellow scout greeted her, smiling back as well. 'Suki'/Tune greeted back with a 'Hello' of her own. Then, the plan was set in motion.

"Spike, Carly," Jazz began, knowing what to say already, "think you two can look under my hood. I keep hearing something rattling, and I don't want to bother the Hatchet."

"Sure, we'll look," Spike replied, glancing to the blonde girl, who then nodded in agreement. They were friends, of course, and wouldn't mind helping him out.

Rhythm and the Twins, on the other hand, were watching from the doorway. Then the femme of the three muttered, "Okay…just a little bit more…Sides'…comm. Prowl…" The red Lamborghini nodded and replied with a hushed 'Alright…' before sending a message to the SIC, /Prowl…/

He then received a reply after a little bit, since the other mech was in his office and busy working, /What Sideswipe?/ Prowl wasn't exactly all too keen that other had interrupted his work.

A grin spread across the red mech's faceplate, and he replied, /Well…the um…minibots are getting into it…/ Good excuse, Sideswipe thought so himself. And it was, since the other believed him.

There was a sigh pass through the link, and Prowl replied, /On my way…better not be lying Sideswipe…/ The red Frontliner replied with an '/Alright/' before the connection was cut, assuming the white and black mech was going to leave his office soon. Then he peered back into the Rec. Room to see how well the plan was playing out.

Inside the Rec. Room and back with the others, Jazz soon transformed into his Porsche mode and popped his hood, saying, "Just look for anything loose." Mentally, he was powering some systems down while powering others up. Hopefully this would go smoothly…dying that is.

Carly nodded her head, while she and Spike looked inside of the black and white racing car for anything that was causing the problem. Watching over them, Bumblebee didn't notice the red Lamborghini walk in, but soon did once he was called out.

"Hey 'Bee!"

The yellow scout looked up at the grinning red Frontliner, who held in his servos are ball. Bumblebee did think it was a bit odd, but soon figured out why.

"Catch!" Sideswipe yelled out, giving no time for the other to refuse and throws the heavy ball. Near Sideswipe's pedes was the human-version of Tune, who looked slightly nervous about all this.

Once it was in range, the yellow minibot caught it and replied, "Careful, that could've hit me."

The other mech rolled his optics and replied, "It didn't. Now, throw it back." A large grin wanted to worm its way onto Sideswipe's faceplate so badly, but he knew he had to keep up this façade for this plan to work out right. So then, Bumblebee threw the ball, but it went a little to the left of the red mech and not a whole lot a power in the thrown. That, and also the red Lamborghini made no move to catch it. However, when it did land, a loud groan filled the air.

"Primus! Is she okay?" Bumblebee asked, hurrying over to see that the ball he had thrown had landed on Tune. Tune also timed it so that she had managed to un-subspace packs of blood and had them explode for the 'bloody' effect.

Sideswipe then shook his helm and replied solemnly, "She's dead 'Bee. You crushed her."

The yellow Scout gasped, muttering and glancing back down to the 'crushed' human, "I didn't mean to…" Then, at that moment, Prowl made his appearance in the Rec. Room, looking a bit confused as to why there was no minibots making a ruckus. But soon the tactician was involved in the next stage of the prank.

"I think I found it," that was the trigger that let basically everything loose. Once Spike had said those words and pulled on a small wire, Jazz let out a wailing cry and soon went silent. Everyone froze a bit and then noticed in horror as the saboteur's colors went gray.

Carly then cried out, "Jazz, no!" She was on the verge of tears by this point, not wanting a friend to die. Prowl, on the other hand, gasped out as well, but the white and black Praxian soon fritzed and passed out. His processor couldn't handle the fact that Jazz was offline.

Outside of the Rec. Room, Rhythm glanced over to the yellow Frontliner and asked, "Wow…this is getting good. Should we check up on Prowl?" And to her, she was a both surprised and glad the prank had work out so well. Sunstreaker, on the other hand, was a bit mildly impressed that the plan had worked, shrugging in response to the femme's question. So, they both walked into the open area, while the other freaked out.

"Prowl…Prowl…" the dark blue and black femme said over the fallen SIC, wondering how long he would be out.

Then Sunstreaker muttered, "He's out cold…" Then looked up and over to his twin and the others. While that was going on, Rhythm had taken a marker out of subspace and began marking on the tactician's face, snickering a bit. But Spike, Carly, and 'Bee were still freaking out, regardless of those two and the downed mech. What were they going to do about a dead TIC and a dead human?-!

* * *

Well…that ended on a…well, a not so good note. Wonder what will happen…just stay tuned…pfff- tuned...Tune…yeah, not so good at this thing called 'comedy'.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
